The Box has opened
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Hamato Pandora celebrates her first birthday and starts to show signs of growing into an energetic bouncy child! What surprises has she got in store for her doting family? Well, read the fic to find out! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya Readers!**

**Here's my newest fic! **

**It's gonna be a little shorter than my previous TMNT fics, though I say that, it might be a little longer than planned depending what comes into my head, I dunno. **

**But I hope you enjoy it all the same!**

**The Box Has Opened**

**Chapter One**

**First Anniversary**

"Whoa! It looks amazing!"

"It's going to be a day to remember, at least I know we'll remember it!"

The turtles, Splinter, Mona, April and Casey stood in the middle of the TV area in the lair staring up at how it was decorated.

It was exactly a year since Pandora was born and they were now celebrating her first birthday.

Mona and Raphael were very excited and had spent hours going over the preparations.

There was a large pink banner saying 'HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY PANDORA' in large black letters along with a large table of snacks and drinks and lots of pink and red balloons as well as a chair filled with presents and in the middle of table was a huge iced cake with one candle and words written in icing 'Happy Birthday Pandora'.

"I think you and Mikey did a good job there Don." said Mona looking at the banner.

"Thanks Mona." said Donatello "And she can keep it and look back on it when she's older."

Mona nodded happily.

"Those balloons are great too." she said "Well done Leo."

"Well some of them took a lot of lung power, but I had Donnie's helium machine too."

"We did hear Mikey and Casey getting high off it earlier." said Mona "I could tell from the squeaky voices!"

"Tell me you didn't laugh!" said Casey "I was having a whale of a time!"

"Me too!" agreed Michelangelo "I laughed so hard I got tummy ache!"

"Just be thankful that you didn't puke up that chilli pizza you had for lunch earlier." said Casey "You went greener than you already are!"

"And the cake looks brilliant." said Raphael admiring the birthday cake "You got a good hand there April!"

"Oh and the little turtle cupcakes!" Mona added holding up one and cooing over it. There was a large platter filled with cupcakes with green icing and shaped like the turtles heads all with a mask in the colours of blue, orange, red and purple and the one Mona was holding up had a red mask on it. There were also some cakes with brown hair and a pink headband on them, and April had even tried doing some that looked like Splinter.

In fact before they could get eaten, Casey took some pictures of April baking them and on the platter so they had some memories.

"I can only try." said April as Mona placed the cupcake down "I'm not a masterchef, but I wanted to create a pretty cake for the little geisha."

"You did great April!" said Mona happily as she hugged her friend tightly.

"And it looks so tasty!" said Michelangelo as he eyed the cake. His eyes were bright and longing for it.

"Hands off bro!" Raphael said slapping the back of Michelangelo's head, snapping the young turtle back to reality "You can have a piece when we've sang Happy Birthday to my daughter."

Splinter laughed heartily and looked around the room.

"You have all done a great job." he said "And now we merely wait until our little birthday girl is ready."

"Hopefully not too long." said Michelangelo "She can't nap forever."

"We'll go check on her." said Raphael "But no sticky fingers on the food till we get back with Pandora!"

"Ok." said Michelangelo licking his lips at the sight of all the party food and not being able to eat it.

"We'll keep an eye on him." said April winking at Raphael.

"Don't worry Mikey." said Leonardo "You'll get dibs on the snacks when Pandora arrives."

Michelangelo grinned.

* * *

Raphael and Mona walked up to Pandora's bedroom where they saw the little reptile laying in her crib.

Pandora had been sleeping but now she opened her tender blue eyes to look up at her adoring parents who leaned over the side of the bars to look in.

"Rise and shine birthday girl!" Mona cooed "It's a big day!"

Pandora gurgled and waved her tiny arms as Raphael leaned in and gently scooped her up.

"You're a year old now Pandora." said Raphael as he nuzzled his daughter and made her giggle.

"You got a big surprise outside waiting for you, but first mummy's gonna pretty you up!"

Pandora giggled again and placed her tiny hands on her daddy's face making Raphael kiss her hands and nuzzle her nose again.

"Not that you need prettying up much my little geisha." Raphael added as he kissed the tip of his daughter's nose "You're always beautiful! Just like your mother!"

Mona laughed and wrapped her arms behind her mate whilst resting her cheek on the back of his shell.

"And as sweet as her father." she added softly making Raphael squeeze Pandora tighter and lean his head back to nuzzle his mate.

* * *

After a few moments of standing there whispering sweet nothings to their daughter, Raphael turned to Mona and handed Pandora to her.

"I'll leave you two girls to it." he said.

He kissed Pandora's nose and nuzzled her again.

"Daddy will be waiting for you downstairs sweetheart." he said "And we've got loads of surprises for you!"

Pandora gurgled happily and placed her tiny hands on Raphael's face before Raphael kissed her tiny fingers and left the room.

As soon as he was gone, Mona held her baby up before her.

"Ok little Geisha." she said "Time to pretty you up for your first birthday!"

Pandora gurgled and gasped happily as Mona laid her on the floor on one of her large turtle shaped floor pillows and walked over to a small wardrobe in the corner of the room where there was a tiny pink silk kimono style dress with big sleeves, red flowers on it and red silken sash along with a baby pink lotus flower headband.

It had been a gift from Splinter not long after Pandora was born, and he had hoped Pandora would wear it for her first birthday. As soon as Mona had seen it, she couldn't wait to place it on her daughter but she decided to wait until the actual day.

Making sure Pandora's nappy was clean, Mona set to work on prettying her daughter up for her birthday.

"I've always dreamed about what it would be like to do this..." said Mona aloud, "I've always wondered if I would ever get the chance to do this, and now I'm finally doing it."

Thinking back to when she was younger, Mona had sometimes dressed up her dolls and pretended, to her embarrassment she had a baby, preferably a girl to pamper and dress up.

Her mother even said when she was human and still living in Wisconsin that when Mona was a baby she enjoyed dressing her up.

"I wonder how mother would take to you my precious one?" Mona asked softly as she undressed Pandora out of her little white onesie and prepared her birthday dress "I'm sure she'd love you...if they could see past the reptilian features..." she touched her scaly face and sighed "But I guess we'll never know..." she said sadly.

Mona sat Pandora up slightly and gently and carefully slid the dress over her head, she tried to be careful and quick so as not to agitate her baby daughter but luckily she had no problems and was able to fasten up the dress and tie the bow at the back.

Mona smiled widely as she gazed upon her daughter in her first little dress and soon set to work in preparing her hair.

Even though Pandora only had a little bit of hair on her head, Mona was able to comb it gently then place the headband on her head.

When she was finally finished Mona picked up her daughter and gazed upon her.

"You look so lovely!" she said "Your daddy, uncles, Aunt April and Grandfather Splinter are going to think you look beautiful!"

Pandora gurgled again and Mona set her down again to place some tiny red and pink slippers on her feet.

"Now, shall we take Ninja Bear and Geisha Bear to the party?" asked Mona picking up Geisha Bear and Ninja Bear from the Crib and holding them up before Pandora.

At once Pandora gurgled and giggled again as she held out her tiny hands.

"Ok then sweetie!" said Mona "We'll take them too!"

She placed Geisha bear in Pandora's arms whilst she took Ninja Bear.

"Ok then my precious little geisha." said Mona "Let's make an entrance!" she gently picked Pandora up and carried her gently with one arm out of the room to greet the rest of the family.

**So Pandora's about to celebrate her first birthday! Hope her family make it one to remember! **

**Stayed tuned for the next chapter to see how the party goes! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Party Time**

In the main lair, Michelangelo was starting to get restless whilst waiting for Mona and Pandora to come down.

"Why do girls take so long to get ready?" he complained.

"Oi!" said April "We don't take long!"

"You do!" retorted Casey before mouthing to Raphael 'She does!' making him laugh.

"She'll get here!" said Leonardo "Mona only wants to make sure Pandora looks beautiful, this is her very first birthday, she won't get another like this!"

"Wait till she's ten!" said April "Then sixteen! Then twenty-one! Then the drama begins!"

"Yeah!" said Casey "She'll want to go out, she'll be demanding big stuff! Wanting to be let out more! Maybe even meet boys!"

Raphael looked terrified.

"Then Thirty!" said April starting to laugh "Those are always the big birthdays!"

"Let's not think about the teen years yet Casey!" said Raphael, his normal green colour going paler than it already was "I just want Pandora to be my little girl for the time being! She's my little treasure..."

"Awww!" said Michelangelo "You big softy Raph!" he rubbed the top of his older brother's head making him growl slightly.

"Pity they don't stay young forever..." Splinter sighed sadly "May as well enjoy the younger years whilst you can my son."

"That's what I'm going to do..." said Raphael.

* * *

After five minutes Mona soon appeared with Pandora walking rather awkwardly next to her whilst holding her hand, dressed in her birthday dress and holding Geisha Bear, Mona meanwhile carried her Ninja Bear.

"Here she is everyone!" Mona announced "In her very first kimono!"

At once everyone cooed over Pandora.

"She's a little angel!" April sighed lovingly.

Splinter felt honoured his granddaughter was wearing the little kimono and it brought tears to his eyes.

Pandora looked up curiously at everyone and moved a little closer to her mother feeling slightly scared of everyone being so tall.

Mona picked Pandora up and brought her closer to the table where Donatello and April began to take pictures of her.

"These will look great in the family album!" Donatello smiled "And they may be good for a memory book!"

"My mother made me one." April said "And when I turned Twenty-One she gave it to me, it had all the photos of me and what happened in my life from the day I was born."

"I had one done for my sixteenth." said Mona, she felt a slight tingle of sadness in her heart but she pushed it aside as she bounced her daughter up and down in her arms.

As April took some pictures, she got some of Mona and Raphael with Pandora, then took an individual picture of Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Splinter holding Pandora as well as group photo of the whole mutant family, then she and Casey had their picture taken with her.

April then placed the camera on auto shoot so a couple of pictures with them all together.

"Wow!" said April as she scanned through the photos on the camera "These will look great!"

Michelangelo who was holding Pandora held her up to April's camera, pointed at the pictures.

"Look sweetheart!" he said "There's you! There's pretty little you! And your handsome Uncle Michelangelo!"

Pandora gurgled and giggled and Raphael just rolled his eyes.

"Yep!" said Michelangelo "That's right! You've got my good looks! And you've got my laugh!"

"Ok Mikey..." said Donatello taking Pandora out of his younger brother's arms "That's enough self praise for now."

"Awww!" said Michelangelo pouting as Donatello pulled Pandora to him and nuzzled her.

"You doing ok little geisha?" he asked as he tickled her tummy and held her ninja bear up before her and growling pretending the bear was doing the growling.

April took a few more pictures of Pandora and her uncles then began to hand out snacks.

Of course, Michelangelo stopped sulking and dove into the snacks eagerly, though the others had to pry some of the platters away from him so they could get some snacks.

Though the Cupcakes looked tasty, everyone hesitated to eat them because they looked so cute, but then each turtle took a cake that looked like them and posed for a photo.

* * *

After a while of talking and laughing as well as fussing over the birthday girl, Mona suggested it was time for her presents to be opened.

Placing Pandora on the floor, the baby girl crawled over the stack of presents that sat near her, she seemed more intrigued in the pretty colours of the paper than what was inside them.

"Looks like this Pandora is less curious than the one you named her after." April laughed as Pandora ran her tiny hand over one present that had a panda decoration on the paper.

"Oh she'll get curious enough soon!" said Mona "Don't all children get curious?"

Pandora soon began to pull at the paper as she began to wonder what was behind those pretty pandas.

"Ah now she's like the Greek Pandora." said Leonardo "Wanting to open the box and see what secrets it holds."

With a little help from her mother and father, Pandora was able to open the panda decorated wrapping paper which turned out to be a present from April and Casey and she gurgled happily when she saw it was a pink walker toy to help her when she started walking on her own.

"Thanks April, Thanks Casey." said Raphael as he hugged his two human friends "Pandora will have a ball once she starts walking properly."

"We just saw it and thought it was perfect for her." said April.

Pandora gurgled and clapped her paws as her mother and father helped her open more of her gifts. Mona and Raphael were over the moon when they saw all the presents given.

Leonardo had given Pandora a toy baby stroller so she could push her dolls or teddies along with a couple of tee-shirts, one was white with 'Mummy's Little Princess' on it and one with a cute geisha face on it with the words 'Little Geisha' on it.

Splinter's gifts were plastic plates, bowls and cups all with Pandora's name on them with decoration of lotus flowers, along with a couple of Japanese style dresses with matching accessories, one in red and black, and another in blue and black.

Michelangelo had gotten some bath toys including a ninja and geisha rubber duck and a pull along turtle and panda.

Mona and Raphael had gotten their daughter some picture books, some animal shaped shape sorters and some building blocks.

Donatello's gifts was a some foam bath shaped letters and numbers as well as some animal shapes to stick on the bath wall along with some squirting toys.

April and Casey as well as the toy walker also gave Pandora some more clothes, including a tee-shirt saying 'Daddy's Little Angel' written on it.

"Amazing gifts everyone!" said Mona as she carefully picked up the wrapping paper and threw it in a plastic bag Raphael held up for her.

Michelangelo had already began the task of opening some of the boxes Pandora's toys were in so she could play with them.

"Anything for our sweet little niece." he said as he placed the stroller and walker before Pandora and she instantly tried to stand up to play with them until Michelangelo gave her a boost.

* * *

After everything was cleared away, everyone prepared to sing happy birthday to Pandora who now sat in her high chair facing the table with the cake on it and April and Donatello taking pictures every five minutes, desperate to capture this one moment before it slipped away forever.

"Happy First Birthday Pandora!" Michelangelo cheered as Splinter lit the candle in the middle of the cake and everyone at once began to sing:

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday dear Pandora, Happy Birthday to you!"

Then Pandora who sat there looking a little nervous and curious about why everyone was laughing and cheering looked at her cake and at the little candle that flickered and danced.

"Come on sweetheart!" said Mona "Blow out the candle!"

Pandora looked at her mother as she puffed her cheeks and demonstrated blowing.

"Come on little geisha!" Raphael encouraged "Take a deep breath and blow!"

Everyone watched as Donatello held the cake before Pandora and watched to see what would happen.

After a few seconds, Pandora looked at the candle and gasped before reaching her hand to it, seeing the bright light she thought it looked pretty.

Everyone was a little shocked and worried, but thankfully due to Donatello's quick thinking he discreetly blew and the flame flickered out before Pandora could touch it leaving behind a small trickle of smoke.

Pandora looked at the candle a little confused, then up at her family who waited with baited breath, they expected Pandora to start crying because the candle was gone.

But Pandora gurgled and tried to reach for the smoke making everyone sigh with relief.

"Thank you Donny..." Mona whispered over to the brainy turtle who blushed slightly.

"Just looking out for my little niece." he said as he placed the cake on the table so he could cut it.

"I wanna big piece!" Michelangelo squealed.

Mona wrapped her arm around him and pinched his cheek making him giggle.

"Of course you get a big piece, you shell for brains!" she said.

"You spoil him Mona!" Raphael sighed "Hope you don't spoil Pandora too much!"

"Me spoil her?" Mona retorted with a chuckle "I got plans to make sure she grows up a good girl who appreciates what she gets! Just like my parents did!"

Raphael laughed and kissed his mate's cheek before turning to Donatello who was handing out slices of cake to everyone.

Michelangelo was overjoyed to get his share, and Pandora gurgled loudly when she got her piece, she stared at the cake which was vanilla and strawberry filling and she dug her fingers into the soft cake and shoved it to her mouth before messily smearing it all over her face and bib.

"I think she loves her cake!" laughed April as she took a picture of Pandora messily eating her cake.

"She's a messier eater than you Mikey." said Raphael.

"Hey!" said Michelangelo frowning.

"She's just a baby though!" said Donatello "But so cute!"

Michelangelo frowned at Raphael but his comment gave him an idea and he shoved his slice of cake in his mouth making himself look messy and grinned at Pandora making her laugh.

"We're a pair of messy eaters!" he announced as he leaned in for a picture and April took a few shots.

Raphael shook his head laughing and Mona leaned in to wipe her daughter's face clean of cake.

"Wow that's a lot of pictures April." said Donatello "Pandora's gonna have a lot to look back on."

April nodded.

"She'll have lots of pictures to remind her of this day." she said looking at Pandora who began to shove more cake into her mouth before being wiped clean by her mother.

* * *

Suddenly a cry was heard and everyone looked up to see Michelangelo looking down sadly at his piece of cake that had fallen on the floor and splattered everywhere.

"Mikey." Raphael groaned as he quickly picked up the splattered piece of cake "Clumsy bro!"

Pandora meanwhile began laughing and clapping at the mess.

Michelangelo said nothing as he stuck out his bottom lip sad he had lost his piece of cake.

"Awww, don't worry Mikey," said Mona softly, she cut another piece of the cake and gave it to Michelangelo who instantly cheered up "There's plenty of cake to feed an army."

"Thanks big sis!" Michaelangelo said happily hugging her and making everyone chuckle.

Pandora just laughed and clapped.

**Wow! Looks like little Pandora as spoilt there! And why shouldn't she be? With it being her first birthday and all! What other stuff will the family get up to to make this a happy birthday to remember? **

**Stay tuned to find out! Hope you're loving the cutsie moments! There's more to come!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heya readers! I did say there would be some more cute moments and here they are! Hope you enjoy them, and if you don't know the song below, check it out on Youtube! It's one of my favourite songs ever!**

**Note: I don't own the song.**

**Chapter Three**

**Father and Daughter Time**

After a while, everyone decided to get started on some dancing and socialising.

Donatello had set up a laptop and speakers so he could play some music.

Michelangelo was more than happy to start dancing and took to the middle of the room and began to do some breakdancing.

Everyone laughed and cheered as Michelangelo danced and spun on his head. Raphael then joined him with some dancing, he also started showing off slightly with some backflips and handstands making Mona cheer and gently wave Pandora's paws.

"Isn't your daddy and Uncle Mikey clever?" she asked to which Pandora gurgled in reply.

"Can I teach Pandora a few moves when she gets older?" asked Michelangelo in a the middle of a handstand "She could become the queen of hip hop!"

"Sure!" said Mona "She'll be a dancing queen!"

Pandora gurgled again and clapped her little paws excitedly.

It wasn't long before Casey and Leonardo joined in when some more songs started playing and Splinter offered to hold Pandora so Mona could join with with the dancing.

Donatello then played some rock songs making everyone jump and cheer.

Michelangelo then shocked Raphael by grabbing Mona and spinning her around on his shoulder making her squeal.

"Hey!" Raphael cried "Don't frighten Pandora with your wild antics with her mother!"

Mona laughed as Michelangelo set Mona down and they looked at Pandora who gurgled more.

"Well she doesn't seem to mind!" said Michaelangelo "I think she'd love a go!"

"When she's older Mikey!" said Mona placing her hand on Michelangelo's paws "She's still only a baby."

"Right now yeah," said Michelangelo "But she and I will have so much fun when she's older! I'll teach her skateboard, breakdance, go on wild rides all over the sewer! In fact I have plans to let her ride on my shoulders whilst I skateboard all over the sewers!"

Mona and Raphael looked a little scared.

"Michelangelo!" said Leonardo "I wouldn't get any crazy ideas."

"Don't worry bro!" said Michelangelo "I'll be careful with my little niece!"

He walked over to Splinter and placed both large paws on Pandora's face before nuzzling her.

"Don't worry little geisha! Your Uncle Mikey's gonna take good care of you! You're gonna be safe as houses!"

Raphael went pale again as he imagined Michelangelo skating all over the sewers and the lair with Pandora in his arms.

He trusted his little brother, but he felt as any father would be, concerned for his daughter's safety, especially with his brother's antics on his skateboard.

"Better keep an eye on him." he thought as he walked over to Donatello, an idea flashing in his head.

* * *

After a while, almost everyone was exhausted from dancing and Donatello decided to play some softer music.

Michelangelo was sitting on the sofa with a plate of snacks as well as a bottle of beer, Casey was talking to Leonardo as they both held a bottle of beer each.

Splinter was talking to Mona and April, both had a glass of wine and Splinter had some saki.

Raphael was holding Pandora in his arms bouncing her about in time to some of the music, looking into her wide eyes he smiled and leaned down to nuzzle her a few times.

Looking up he saw Donatello nod at him and Raphael walked to the middle of the dancefloor with Pandora and began to do a little slow dance with her.

Pandora gurgled and giggled as her father waltzed around the dancefloor to the song he had asked Donatello to play for them.

Seeing the sight of them, everyone looked up to see father and daughter dance along to Lee Ann Womack's '_**I Hope You Dance**_'

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed,  
I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**_

**_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._**

As everyone watched Raphael dance with Pandora in his arms, no-one spoke, they just stared as the hot headed turtle held his baby girl close, her tiny frame resting on his plastron and one tiny delicate paw in his own. It was such a touching sight.

Michelangelo and Casey had stopped talking and joking, Splinter stopped sipping his saki, Donatello smiled at the sight, and Mona and April lowered their glasses to gaze at the sight.

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin',  
Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin',  
Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to sellin' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**_

**_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._**  
**_I hope you dance...I hope you dance._**  
**_(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along,_**  
**_Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone.)_**

As Raphael continued to dance with Pandora, April took a few pictures of the two dancing.

Michelangelo stood in silence, his eyes brimming with tears at the sight, Donatello swayed slightly as he watched his brother and niece dance together.

"They're so cute together..." said Mona softly to April as she saw her mate kiss the top of his daughter's head as they continued to dance together.

"Yeah..." said April as she placed a finger to her eye to wipe away the tears that fell.

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.  
**_

As the last few notes of the song played, Splinter couldn't hold back the tears and they fell rapidly like rivers as he watched his hot headed son hold his daughter close, as if she were a delicate flower and continue to dance slowly.

He began to imagine Pandora growing up and dancing with her father, he saw her as a toddler trying to reach up to her father and him pick her up and cradle her close, he saw her as a big girl standing on her father's feet as he danced with her, he saw her as a teenager hugging him when she was stressed or scared, then finally as a beautiful young lady dancing with her father.

Splinter knew Raphael would protect Pandora with his life, he knew Raphael would make sure she grew into a happy healthy girl, he would train her in ninjutsu and Mona would show Pandora a few moves in Kung Fu.

"I hope you'll do well in raising your daughter Raphael, I hope I have raised you well, not just as a ninja but also with the knowledge of caring and protecting your family." Splinter whispered softly.

"Just looking upon you know as you dance with your daughter, you will be a great father, you may have a short temper and a dangerous attitude, but you are the most passionate and protective turtle, always there for your brothers and for Mona, and now as you are blessed with being a father, I know you will do the same for your daughter."

Leonardo though he was choking up at the sight looked at his sensei who was trying desperately to wipe his tears and wrapped his arm around him.

"So cute huh?" he asked.

Splinter nodded.

"It's like we're looking at a different turtle." said Splinter.

Leonardo agreed.

"Such a sweet sight..." he said "I could watch it forever..."

_**Dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance.  
I hope you dance...I hope you dance..  
(Time is a wheel in constant motion always rolling us along  
Tell me who wants to look back on their years and wonder where those years have gone)**_

As the song drew to a close, Raphael hugged Pandora close to him and whispered soft sweet nothings into her ear.

He seemed unaware the whole family had been watching and were choked up by the sight and right now he didn't care.

He wanted to stand there forever and just stay there in the moment, his little girl in his arms, he knew one day she would grow, but he didn't want that, not yet. He wanted to hold her close and protect her, he hoped somehow, Pandora knew what he was thinking right now, that she could feel it through the bond they had, and way she clung to him, he somehow knew she trusted him and loved him.

"Raph..." Mona's gentle voice brought him back to earth and he looked up to see his mate come over, her eyes shining with tears.

"That was amazing..." she said "Such a touching sight."

Raphael smiled.

"I just wanted to do something special for Pandora." he said.

"And you did." said Splinter wiping his tears away.

"Yeah..." said Leonardo stroking Pandora's soft hair making the baby reptile look up and grab his hand in response.

* * *

After a couple of hours, everyone was starting to get tired, Pandora seemed to have had a lot of fun during her party, and now she was curled up on Raphael's plastron and sucking her thumb.

"Awww, looks like the birthday girls all tuckered out." said April.

"Not surprised though," said Casey "She's had a birthday to remember."

"If she does remember it of course!" said Michelangelo

"Well the photos will help if she doesn't." said Donatello.

April then yawned and stretched.

"Looks like Pandora's not the only tired one." said Splinter.

April nodded.

Casey then yawned.

"I think it's time we headed back." he said "It is late after all."

"Thanks for the gifts you two." said Mona hugging them both "They're brilliant, I think Pandora's going to love playing with them."

"Yeah, thanks." said Raphael.

April and Casey said good night to everyone then gave the sleeping Pandora a kiss before heading to the entrance of the lair waving goodbye.

When they had gone, Splinter looked at the mess on the table and around the living area, there were empty beer and wine bottles, paper plates strewn everywhere and crumbs all over the sofa and chairs.

"I think the clearing up will have to wait until tomorrow." he said making everyone sigh with relief, especially Mona and Raphael as they too were tired and wanted to put Pandora to bed before settling down themselves.

* * *

After wrapping up the leftover food and cake for tomorrow, everyone soon headed to bed, but not before giving Pandora a kiss goodnight and whispering Happy Birthday to her, even though she was sleeping peacefully in her father's arms.

"I just hope she doesn't start crying when I put her in her nightclothes." said Mona softly as she stroked her daughter's cheek.

"Hopefully she won't." said Leonardo as he watched Splinter kiss his granddaughter and whisper softly to her.

"Happy birthday my granddaughter." he whispered "Sweet dreams tonight."

Pandora snuggled tighter against her father and placed her paw in his mouth causing everyone to sigh 'Awwww'.

Mona and Raphael then took Pandora to her bedroom, Mona gently jiggled Pandora awake so she could get her out of her birthday dress and put on her Panda baby jumpsuit. Luckily Pandora didn't start crying but sleepily allowed her mother and father to dress her for bed.

Very soon, Pandora was in her Panda jumpsuit and Raphael soothed her back to sleep on his shoulder before placing her gently into her crib.

Mona then placed Pandora's Geisha Bear under her arm and put Ninja Bear near her as if it was to be some guardian to her then turned on one of her light up sensory toys to make some stars dance on the ceiling.

"I could stand here forever..." said Raphael as he stared at his daughter, "She's so cute."

Mona nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes were getting heavy and as much as she wanted to watch her daughter sleep, she and her mate were tired themselves.

"Come on babe." said Raphael "Let's get some sleep."

Mona agreed and followed her mate to their own bedroom and Mona turned the light off leaving Pandora to sleep peacefully.

**Awww, wasn't that cute? I felt that song was perfect for some father and daughter time.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more surprises coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

**First Word**

The next morning, the turtles, Mona and Splinter sat in the kitchen eating breakfast before first training.

Pandora was sitting in her high chair happily gurgling as Mona was feeding her. As she fed her daughter she cooed and encouraged her to eat her babyfood.

"Open wide!" she said smiling "Here comes the flying crane!"

Pandora stared at her mother but opened her mouth and welcomed the plastic spoon of mashed up babyfood.

Michelangelo wrinkled his nose as he stared at the mashed up food in a little jar on Pandora's high chair.

"Eeew man!" he said "Can't believe babies eat that stuff!"

"Well she's not ready for solids yet Mikey!" said Raphael "When she's gotten all her teeth then maybe we can start feeding her pizza."

"Cool!" said Michelangelo "Deep pan meat feasts and pepperoni! Yum yum! Better than that sludge!"

"Mikey!" Raphael groaned "Describe your own food elsewhere!"

Pandora gurgled at the sound of her father and Uncles arguing and opened her mouth again for the baby food Mona fed her.

This time after she took a mouthful she spat up her food and drooled over her chin and bib.

The other turtles except Raphael looked a little sickened.

"Ok...wish I hadn't seen that..." said Donatello looking at Pandora as Mona wiped her chin and laughed.

"Messy girl." she said.

Donatello looked at his scrambled eggs and pushed his plate away having briefly lost his appetite.

Splinter laughed and sipped his green tea.

"Babies..." Michelangelo sighed as he poured sauce on his scrambled eggs "They're cute, but so messy!"

* * *

After a while, the family decided to get ready for training, Mona and Leonardo had cleaned up and Michelangelo volunteered to put everything away.

Mona and Raphael decided to let Pandora stay in the kitchen with Uncle Michelangelo whilst they went to get her playpen, spare nappies and soft toys from her playroom so they could still keep an eye on her during training.

Pandora gurgled as she watched Michelangelo put the cutlery and plates away, she liked the sounds of the clattering of the knives and forks and the cupboards opening and closing.

"Once you're grown up Pandora." said Michelangelo "Perhaps we can do some cooking together!" he walked over and tickled her under the chin and took hold of her tiny hands.

"I'll show you how to do scrambled eggs! Waffles, pancakes, and many other things! Even put together wild pizzas with many different toppings! I'll even show you how to make Candy Pizzas with cookie dough and chocolate and other little treats!"

Pandora gurgled happily and kicked her feet up and down as she listened to her Uncle Michelangelo then watched as he took some glasses and began to juggled them.

"Maybe I could show you how to do a few tricks with the glasses! Then maybe with some plates! Making clearing up and putting away more exciting."

Pandora clapped her hands and giggled as she watched the glasses shine in the light as Michelangelo juggled them.

She looked a little disappointed when Michelangelo stopped juggling and placed them back on the table so he could put them away later.

The orange masked turtle looked around breifly then looked at Pandora.

"Our little secret ok sweetheart?" he whispered tapping the side of his beak where his nostrils were, "If your mummy, daddy, grandpa, or uncles saw me doing that, Uncle Mikey would get a whack around the head!"

Pandora gurgled in reply and Michelangelo winked at her and turned back to the sink to pick up the last of the knives and forks.

But as he picked them up, a fork that was still wet slipped out of his hands and clattered to the floor. No sooner did that happen than when Michelangelo tried to catch it, the others followed causing a loud noise and the light bounced off the stainless steel.

"Aw shell!" Michelangelo cried as the cutlery scattered all over the floor. He quickly started to pick them up but no sooner did he do so when he heard a little voice behind him.

"Mikey!"

Michelangelo's eyes widened and he turned to look behind him only to see Pandora kicking her feet about and staring at him with a smile on her face, he stared at her for a long time.

"Did you say something?" Michelangelo asked thinking he had imagined the whole thing.

"Mikey!" Pandora said.

Michelangelo did a quick check of his ears and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"You talked!" he said in shock "You said your first word!"

"Mikey!" Pandora said again.

Michelangelo beamed widely and he picked Pandora up out of her high chair and ran outside of the kitchen.

"Guys! Guys!" he cried excitedly.

* * *

Outside in the main lair Splinter and Leonardo were talking together, Donatello was helping Mona and Raphael set up Pandora's playpen as well as a table so they could change if they needed to.

At the sound of Michelangelo's voice, they all turned to look at him as he ran over to them with Pandora in his arms, and a face that looked like Christmas had come early.

"What's happened Mikey?" asked Donatello.

"Is everything alright?" asked Leonardo.

"Everything's awesome!" Michelangelo squeaked "She can talk! Pandora can talk! Little Geisha said her first word!"

Raphael and Mona's eyes widened and they hopped over to Michelangelo.

"What did she say?" asked Raphael desperately, he looked down at his daughter "What did you say sweetheart?" he asked.

"Say it again little Geisha!" said Michelangelo happily.

"Mikey!" said Pandora.

At once everyone's eyes widened in amazement and shock and Raphael's face started to fall, but he forced a proud smile.

"Upon my soul!" cried Splinter with a smile.

"What did she say?" asked Leonardo not believing what he heard for a moment.

"Mikey!" Pandora said again.

"She said my name!" Michelangelo announced "I'm her first word!"

"Shows she loves her Uncle Mikey!" laughed Donatello.

"Indeed." smiled Splinter.

"Oh what a clever girl!" cried Mona taking Pandora into her arms "You spoke!" she nuzzled her nose making the baby reptile giggle "My clever baby girl!"

"I'm her first word!" Michelangelo began to cheer and he began to do a little dance on the spot "I'm her first word!"

As he cheered and everyone cooed and praised over Pandora, they didn't notice Raphael was looking rather disappointed.

"You said...Mikey..." he thought "You are such a clever girl...my clever little daughter."

It felt bad but Raphael couldn't help feeling like a crumpled ball of paper that's been squeezed tightly then slammed into a bin. His eyes were starting to water, his stomach felt like it was going to fall off his shell and a pain was forming in his throat like he had dry-swallowed a huge pill.

He forced himself to smile and took Pandora into his arms before holding her close and nuzzling her, he couldn't help it as tears flowed from his eyes.

"Aww tears of joy!" Michelangelo said "Your daddy's so proud of you little Geisha! And why shouldn't he be?"

Raphael looked at Michaelangelo and forced another painful smile.

He wouldn't let anyone see how hurt he was, but the way he felt, he wanted to flee and cry, or even just collapse in disappointment.

"You said...Mikey..." he thought as he held Pandora close, "You said your first word...but I hoped you'd..." He stopped thinking for a moment, his heart was beating at a mile a minute and he wondered if anyone would notice he was feeling the total opposite to what they thought he was feeling.

Raphael wondered how long he could keep up the mask he wore until Splinter's voice brought them back down to earth reminding them they had to start their training.

Part of him felt relieved as he wondered if he could vent his frustrations through training. He kissed Pandora and gently placed her in the playpen.

"Be a good girl Pandora..." he said softly as he held up her ninja bear making her gurgle and reach for it.

He placed it in her arms and she cuddled it close.

He then joined his brothers and mate in the middle of the lair to begin training. Michelangelo was still grinning and singing with joy at the fact Pandora had said his name as her first word.

"That's going in the album!" he announced as he struck a pose.

"Uncle Mikey!" he smiled "Mikey! Pandora's first word! The name of her favourite Uncle!"

"Yes Michelangelo." said Splinter "We can see you're happy, but now, let us begin our training! Then you go back to praising Pandora."

"Ok sensei..." said Michelangelo.

Raphael gritted his teeth and tried to focus, but it was difficult, he looked at Pandora in her playpen and tears threatened to spill from his eyes again.

**Wow! Pandora said her first word! She's growing up so fast! **

**Michelangelo's pretty excited! Hope you liked those moments of Uncle and Niece together.**

**But poor Raphael's slightly upset. How will things go from here, tune into the next chapter to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Hurt**

Smashing his fist into the sandbag, Raphael felt so angry, but he was confused on why he was furious.

Was he angry at Michaelangelo?

Was he upset about the fact his daughter said his brother's name and not daddy? Or even Mommy?

Or was he disgusted at himself because of how he felt?

Tears began to stream from his eyes, he honestly didn't know what he was upset or angry about and he felt worse by the minute.

After almost a whole morning of training and sparring, he and Mona had taken Pandora to her bedroom for her nap, he had taken the baby monitor with him in case Pandora started crying. Meanwhile Splinter had gone into his quarters, Michelangelo was in front of the television munching on a pizza for lunch, Leonardo was in his room reading and Mona was with Donatello in his laboratory helping him with some new invention or gadget.

Raphael still couldn't shake the angry feeling from his soul and he decided to punch his favourite sandbag to let off some steam.

Sweat dripped from his forehead and shoulders as he slammed his fist into the bag, then pounded it again with the other.

He then kicked it and performed a few fancy moves, he didn't use his sai because of fear of puncturing it, but no matter how much he struck the bag, he felt no comfort, no calm or relief, it was like there was a never ending fire burning within him.

He had remembered reading the book Leonardo had given him at his and Mona's baby shower before Pandora was born, and as well as speaking of what to do in pregnancy, it also spoke of when babies developed after birth, there had been sections on when a baby was a few months old, when they would start crawling, even talking and running, and one section he remembered stuck out in his head.

_**'Some of the most common first words for babies is 'mama' or 'dada' though some babies have said words such as:**_

_**baba**_

_**nana**_

_**kitty**_

_**uh oh**_

Raphael had been excited when Pandora was nearing the stage she would start talking, he had often stayed with her every minute she wasn't sleeping just so he could catch her babbling her first word. They had been a few close calls when he thought she was going to say something, but often it would be nothing but baby jabber or the odd burp.

Raphael even remembered a time when he and Mona had had a playful argument over what Pandora would say just a few weeks before Pandora's first birthday.

"She'll say mama." Mona had said "A child's first word is always mama!"

"No way!" Raphael had retorted "she's no ordinary kid! She'll say dada!"

"Just wait and see!" Mona had laughed "She'll say mama! I promise you! My mother told me that was my first word, it was my brother's too!"

"You wait!" Raphael had replied "She'll say dada!"

Raphael had then remembered the others joining in on the argument.

"When we were babies, our first words was 'Splinter'" Donatello had said "At least think Leo's first word was 'Splinter'."

"I think Mikey's was 'cowabunger'" Leonardo had added.

"Not surprised!" Raphael had said.

"Either that or 'Pizza!'" said Donatello.

Michelangelo had just grinned.

"Man I hope Pandora's first word will be like mine!" he had said "My sweet little niece! She'll be just like her favourite Uncle Michelangelo!"

It was then Raphael growled and jumped up.

"If Pandora even says 'Cowabunga' Mikey!" he had threatened "I'll use your shell for a dartboard! And a new sandbag!"

"Raph!" Mona had scolded "Don't be like that! I'm sure Pandora won't do that!"

"Here we go again!" Leonardo had sighed seeing his younger brothers argue.

"Look Mikey!" Donatello had said "If you want a kid to be like you! Get your own! Don't try and make Pandora like you when Raph and Mona should be the ones Pandora should be following."

That had shut Michelangelo up, it seemed that having the pleasure of holding someone else's baby then giving them back was good enough for him.

Raphael threw another punch at the sandbag then leaned on it to get his breath back, he pressed his sweaty forehead into the sandbag and gripped it tightly before closing his eyes.

The fire that burned within him was so strong it was unbearable, he had sparred and trained al morning, and punched and kicked his sandbag until he had run out of breath and his limbs were aching, but nothing could douse the fire he felt within.

* * *

"You are troubled, my son?" Raphael opened one eye and saw his sensei standing nearby leaning on his walking stick with a knowing look in his eye.

Raphael sighed, he knew his sensei never missed anything, especially if something was bothering or upsetting his sons.

Raphael looked over his shoulder, Michelangelo was still engrossed in the TV and Leonardo was still in his room, and he knew Mona and Donatello wouldn't hear him as he could hear noises coming from the Laboratory.

"Sensei..." Raphael sighed "I...I..."

"Come with me to my quarters Raphael..." said Splinter "and we shall talk."

"Hai Sensei." said Raphael picking up the baby monitor as he did so and followed the rat into his quarters.

Once inside, Splinter sat on the floor opposite a table of incense and candles, still lit and burning. He motioned for his son to sit opposite him.

"I have sensed you have been troubled since Michelangelo informed us that Pandora had started talking." Said Splinter "What is it you are feeling?"

Raphael looked at his hands as they were still stiff and sore from where he had been punching his sandbag.

"I feel..." he said "I...I just..."

Raphael wasn't sure how to explain it to his sensei, he wasn't sure if Splinter would understand or what, but he felt he had to get what he was feeling off his chest.

"I'm disappointed sensei..." said Raphael "I mean...as soon as I realised Pandora started talking, I've been so proud, my little girl...only a day after her first birthday and she said her first word..."

Tears filled Raphael's eyes as many emotions swelled within him.

"Then why do you feel disappointment my son?" asked Splinter.

Raphael clenched his fists again and looked down, almost ashamed to look his sensei in the eye.

"I wished...I wished that Pandora had said 'daddy' or even 'mama'..." he said "But...she said Mikey...I hoped that...she would say 'dada'..."

Splinter stared at Raphael as his hot headed son looked at the floor ashamed and tears dripped from his eyes.

"My son..." said Splinter "Do you have fears that Pandora said Mikey because she is becoming attached to your younger brother?"

"No sensei..." said Raphael "At least...I hope not..."

"Raphael..." Splinter stood up from his seat on the floor and walked over to Raphael before placing his hand on his shoulder.

"I understand why you are upset, but you must keep in mind, Pandora will always see you as her father, she loves you, and she feels secure with you."

Raphael said nothing but the tears continued to drip on his hands as he thought about his baby girl, still sleeping peacefully in her little room he and his brothers had worked so hard on building especially after the old one was destroyed in the old lair.

"When we saw you last night dancing with your daughter, it was the most touching thing ever, just seeing you hold her close and her cling to you, she knows you will protect her, she trusts you."

Raphael felt his stomach churn and his heart pounded as he remembered that, he'd wished it would never end.

"I know I must sound like a complete dick." he said wincing as he realised he'd just cussed in front of his sensei, but Splinter made no reaction, "I'm grateful to Mikey, as he's always been the first one to say yes if I need someone to just watch Pandora when Mona and I just want some peace and quiet, he's a great babysitter...and I can't be mad at him...it wasn't his fault Pandora said his name...and...arrgghhh!" he brought his fingers to his head and he clawed at his skull "Why am I feeling this way? It's not right!"

"My son!" said Splinter as he knelt beside his son and placed his paws on his shell and the other on his wrist to comfort him.

"My son, do not torture yourself with such feelings." he said "You must calm down, despite what your daughter said as he first word, you must remember that she loves you as her father, and will always cling to you in times of trouble...she trusts you...she loves you..."

He knelt beside his son and held him as Raphael shook with sadness, disappointment and anger. Though he felt some comfort in his sensei's arms he still felt sadness and anger within and he wasn't sure how he could conceal it from anyone, even Mona.

**Poor Raphael, he's upset, yet he doesn't know who to be upset with, but he's clearly upset at himself for feeling the way he feels. At least Splinter was able to help him there and be understanding. **

**How is he going to cope with his emotions as things progress? Well, we shall find out soon enough! **

**Hope you're enjoying the fic!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, it's been pretty emotional for Raphael, it's amazing his daughter's talking, but when she says your brothers name as her first word, you're bound to feel a little disappointed. **

**Wonder how he's coping since opening up to Splinter, and will Mona be aware of her mate's feelings.**

**Well, read below to find out! :)**

**Chapter Six**

**Troubled Thoughts**

After Raphael left Splinter's quarters, he had gone to check on Pandora.

The baby reptile was curled up comfortably in her crib, clutching her geisha bear close to her and snuggled under her blanket.

Leaning on the bars of the crib, Raphael gazed upon his daughter lovingly, his stomach and heart still felt sore, but he did admit that after speaking to Splinter it didn't feel as bad.

Staring at Pandora he saw her shuffle slightly and he stepped away slowly worried he had awoken her. But the baby reptile just gave a little yawn and snuggle more against her bear.

Tears welled in the turtle's eyes as he gazed at his beautiful daughter, he knew Pandora loved him, that was clear enough, since the day she was born she would cling to him and relax fully in his arms,but he still couldn't shake the whole disappointed feeling from himself.

* * *

Leaning down gently to kiss his daughter, he turned away from the crib and walked to the door only to find Mona about to walk in.

Seeing his mate standing there made him jump and he went redder than his mask.

"Sorry Raph." said Mona a little embarrassed as she stepped to the side "Is Pandora ok?"

"She's fine." said Raphael softly "Sleeping peacefully, honestly I could watch her forever, she's so cute."

Mona smiled and reached up to wrap her arms around Raphael's neck and kissed his cheek.

Raphael in turn placed his hands on Mona's waist and nuzzled into her soft dark hair.

"You feeling alright hun?" Mona asked as she nuzzled her mate "I've noticed you've been a little not with it all day."

She gently pulled away from him and looked up noticing he looked a little pale and his eyes looked

"I'm fine babe..." said Raphael, he swallowed hard "I guess I'm just feeling kinda floored after Pandora said her first word."

Mona smiled up at her mate.

"I'm floored too." she said "Though I was kinda...well..." she hesitated slightly as she wondered what to say.

Raphael cocked his eye as he looked down at his mate.

"What?" he asked curiously.

Mona bit her lip and looked down, she then took her mate's hand and lead him into their bedroom so they could talk privately.

* * *

Sitting on the bed, Mona hesitated again before she finally spoke.

"I have to admit Raph." she said "I kind of hoped Pandora would say Mummy...or mama..." but she quickly added "But of course, I'm not exactly bothered."

Raphael's eyes widened and his heart beat faster at what his mate said, he wasn't the only one he didn't feel disappointed.

"Mona..." he began.

"I know, I know." said Mona "It's stupid, Pandora's only a baby and all, but you were right those weeks back when she said she's not like any other baby, she's special, and she's our little geisha..."

"Mona." Raphael interrupted his mate "It's not that babe...I...well...I feel the same way...about how you're feeling."

Mona looked up at Raphael with wide eyes.

"You do?" she asked a little surprised.

Raphael nodded, he felt a little better that he wasn't the only one feeling what he was feeling, but he didn't know if he could tell Mona how disappointed he really felt.

"I kinda hoped she'd say dada..." said Raphael "Since she was getting close to starting to talk, I had hoped I'd be her first word...but I guess all babies are different."

Mona smiled and walked over to her mate placing her hands on the sides of his face.

Raphael sighed contently as he felt her soft scaly hands on his face, he placed his own paws on hers and leaned gently into her hands.

"Pandora loves you Raphael." said Mona softly "And she loves her Uncles and Grandfather, but you'll always be the turtle she loves most, even if she said Mikey's name, you're her father and you're the one she loves the most."

"And she loves her mummy." said Raphael softly.

Mona smiled comfortingly and leaned up towards him and Raphael leaned down to her and they rested their foreheads against each other content and peaceful.

Both were proud to be parents and proud to know their baby girl was talking. Raphael felt slightly relieved that Mona had also felt the same feelings, but he still felt bad, Mona seemed to have taken it well, but he still felt like a balloon that has gone pop.

They stayed like that for a moment, their foreheads resting together then Mona leaned up and touched her lips against his.

Raphael felt her lips dance on his for a few seconds, then he opened his mouth and prodded hers begging for an entrance.

She granted him access and before long they shared a long passionate kiss, their hands began to feel over each other as lust and passion filled their souls.

They still had a while until training or outdoor patrol and Pandora was still fast asleep so they decided to make the most of it.

Raphael lifted Mona up and carried her to the bed, Mona peppering his neck and collarbones with kisses before they both collapsed on the bed heated in passion.

* * *

A few hours later, Raphael decided to head on early to do night patrol.

They had done afternoon training and now most of the family were in front of the TV, Pandora was in her playpen in the TV area and Michelangelo was cooing at her every so often as well as still reminding everyone that Pandora's first word was his name.

In fact Michelangelo was talking about it so much it was starting to get on Raphael's wick and unable to take it he was worried he would snap at Michelangelo.

In fact Mona had tried her best to tell Michelangelo gently that he didn't need to keep saying it, which helped a little, but each time Pandora would gurgle at him or even say 'Mikey' it would set the youngest turtle off again.

Sighing, Raphael armed himself with his sai and ninja stars and nuzzling Pandora and kissing Mona and informing her and his brothers and sensei where he was going headed out of the lair and into the sewers.

"Be careful." Mona had called out to him as he had left to which Raphael replied "I'm always careful babe." before disappearing into the dark tunnels of the sewers.

* * *

Raphael walked down the tunnels and over to the rugs leading to the manholes above.

Hopefully the fresh air would help him feel better from the anger and frustration he was feeling. Even though it wasn't as bad because he had talked to Splinter and realised Mona felt the same, he was still hurting within.

He climbed out of the manhole and over to the garage where the Battle Shell was kept and found his Shell cycle.

"Nothing like a good spin to clear the head." he thought as he placed his helmet on his head and jumped on the bike before powering up the engine sped out of the garage and into the city.

As he drove through the city, Raphael felt a sense of freedom as he sped like lightening over the road.

He secretly wished Mona was with him as she and he always enjoyed their nightly rides together whether they were patrolling or just having an evening out.

He remembered the first time he had taken her on a spin on the shell cycle, not long after she had joined the family. It had been a fun night and it was one he never wanted to forget.

Raphael wondered if he would take Pandora on spins like this when she had grown up a bit, he probably not let her on the back of the bike until she was in her teens though.

"Then maybe when she's old enough." he mused "I'll teach her how to ride a motorcycle. Mikey won't be the only turtle who wants to take her for wild rides, when she's old enough though."

He sped a little faster down the roads and watched as the lights and cars sped past. He kept his eyes out for any gang activity, Foot Ninja patrols or even the Venomous Five if they were lurking around.

* * *

Raphael soon got to the Eastern part of New York where he knew that was where the Purple Dragons often hung out.

He drove into a dark alleyway and parked the motorcycle near some dustbins hopefully where no-one would find it and climbed up a fire escape to get to the roof where he knew he could get a better look for gang activity or any other trouble.

Running around the rooftops, Raphael kept his eyes peeled for any trouble, but he couldn't see anything.

He felt slightly disappointed as he had hoped there were some Purple Dragons or Foot Ninja causing trouble so he could vent his frustrations out on the bastards.

* * *

Before long, the hot headed turtle decided to take five on a tall rooftop.

The frustrated feeling had returned to his stomach and he sighed.

"How long am I going to keep feeling this way?" he thought "I'm relieved to know I'm not alone in my feelings and Mona and Master Splinter understand me, but I still feel bad...Oh Pandora..."

Tears filled his eyes again as he thought of his daughter again.

"Pandora...I'm so sorry I feel this way...I'm proud of you, you're growing up into a beautiful little girl...but I had wished you'd said 'mama' or 'dada'..."

He sighed again.

"I'm such a dick..." he thought sadly "Expecting stuff from my baby daughter..."

He wiped his eyes and looked at the sky.

The stars looked beautiful tonight and a crescent moon was shining brightly, on the high buildings he was able to see the stars more clearly unlike below in the street where the light pollution was strong.

* * *

As he was lost in thought, Raphael suddenly heard a laugh which made him jump out of his shell. Jumping to his feet and taking out his sai, he looked around trying to see where the laugh came from.

"Whose there?" he demanded "Come out and fight like a man!" he spun his sai and continued to look around as the hissing laughter got louder and more sinister.

Raphael turned around and he saw a large shadow appear behind a large chimney and poisonous yellow eyes glowed.

"Ah...Raphael..." a menacing hissing growl came from the figure as it stepped into the light of the moon revealing itself to be a large dirty green lizard "The hot head of the Ninja turtles...how quaint to find you here...and alone..."

Raphael's eyes narrowed and he gripped his sai tighter ready to fight.

"Komodo..." he snarled.

**Yikes! Looks like Raphael's got himself into trouble! How will he fight the giant Komodo Dragon alone, unless the lizard has brought the rest of the Venomous Five with him!**

**Stay tuned to find out what happens next!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Confrontation**

"Well, well well." The Komodo Dragon said walking over, "I never imagined I'd find you here, and alone!"

Raphael took out his sai as he gazed upon the Komodo Dragon.

"Looks like we have vulnerable prey." The Komodo Dragon said loudly and Raphael heard more hissing laughter behind him.

His stomach lurched as he looked behind him and saw the Gila Monster and the Nile Monitor climb up the side of the building he stood on and the Cobra and Black Mamba appear from a behind a Water tank above him.

"Raphael..." The Black Mamba hissed baring her teeth in a wide smile, the Cobra did the same and venom dripped from her long fangs.

Raphael's stomach clenched with worry and his heart pounded. He didn't like to admit it, but he felt terrified.

Normally the hot headed turtle could handle a huge gang, whether it be Purple Dragons or Foot Ninja, but here he was faced with five dangerous reptiles, all could either tear him apart or poison him.

If the others were here he would at least have some back up, but even with his brothers or Mona it was difficult to handle the Venomous Five then.

Turning around several times, Raphael wondered how he was going to get out of this one, he knew the Venomous Five were fiercely loyal to the Foot and especially to their cruel and sadistic Master, Dr Arden.

"Looking worried are we Raphael?" asked the Komodo Dragon as he strode over to the Hot headed turtle, flexing his razor sharp claws.

The Cobra began laughing as she stared at Raphael, and he kept an eye on her in case she decided to spit.

"He should be." the Gila Monster smirked "There's five of us and only one of him!"

"Where are your brothers Raphael?" asked the Black Mamba mockingly.

"And the lizard whore?" asked the Nile Monitor.

Raphael growled as they insulted his mate.

"Obviously not on patrol with him if he looks that worried!" said the Cobra, she was peeling her upper lip back and Raphael could tell she was getting ready to spit.

He cursed himself for looking worried, he was the hot headed of the Ninja Turtles, he had the biggest attitude on the team, no-one would mess with him, no-one dared try anything with him, even huge gangs of Purple Dragons cowered in fear at the sight of him when he was ready to fight.

Right now, Raphael felt like a cornered animal and he was scared, but he couldn't show he was scared in front of these reptilian monsters.

Gripping his sai and pushing all his fear to the bottom of his gut Raphael got ready to attack, he tried to remember what Master Splinter was always telling him in training, he had to analyse the situation and think before acting which was something he never normally did.

"This is Leonardo or Mona's expertise!" Raphael thought "Them or sometimes Donatello, shit!" he saw the Venomous Five were watching him and revealing in the pleasure of seeing him frozen on the spot.

Studying the Komodo's face, the giant Reptile was confident he had his prey where he wanted him and was ready to give the order that all the Venomous Five attack Raphael at once. His mouth was open and Raphael could almost smell the toxic saliva that dripped from his fangs.

Raphael took a deep breath almost like he would do when beginning to meditate and gathering all calm and sturdiness he gripped his sai and leapt for the Komodo Dragon.

The giant reptile was stunned as the much smaller hot headed turtle aimed for him and punched him in the face with the hilts of his sai before running up his chest and giving him a strong kick in the face.

The other members of the Venomous Five reacted and began to attack.

The Cobra began spitting, the Black Mamba began to move towards Raphael, her hands in a pointed viper position, the Nile Monitor had his claws out and the Gila Monster had his teeth bared.

Sensing the Black Mamba behind him, Raphael did a backflip and landed on the Nile Monitor's head sending him flying forward and knocking him into the Gila Monster who fell flat on his face.

The Black Mamba used her speed to her advantage and stood before Raphael as he landed on the ground and soon the two began to fight.

Raphael tried to stab and slash her with his sai, but each time he tried the Black Mamba was able to block and strike with her bare hands.

"I can keep this up all day bitch!" Raphael growled as he aimed at the snake woman many times.

"It won't be long before you get distracted!" the Black Mamba mocked as she blocked yet another strike from Raphael.

Raphael continued to fight, but he didn't notice that the Cobra who had managed to avoid being knocked down by the two large lizards saw an advantage and peeling her lips back aimed her venomous spit at him.

The Venom hit the hot headed turtle on his shoulder and arm causing Raphael to react and yell in pain from the burning sensation.

"Gotcha!" the Cobra laughed as she hopped over.

Meanwhile as Raphael was distracted, the Black Mamba struck Raphael in the face with her pointed fingers and Raphael was sent reeling back, then she kicked him down in the chest causing him to drop his sai and fall breathless to the ground.

Raphael shook off stars and coughed as blood dripped from his nose and from a split lip, he looked up and saw the two snakes standing above him and looking triumphant.

The Cobra then placed her foot on Raphael's wrist and pinned him down, the Black Mamba then held Raphael down by his shoulders and the Cobra rested her body on Raphael's chest, her fangs open and dripping venom.

"I love this part of the job..." the Cobra laughed "Loki and the Snake!" she opened her mouth and let the venom drip from her mouth over Raphael's body causing the Hot headed turtle to writhe and struggle in pain.

The Black Mamba laughed as she watched Raphael try to struggle away but was held down fast by the two snakes. He winced as he felt each drop and trickle of venom on his chest and stomach like scalding hot oil, nettle juice or poison ivy.

The Lizards soon recovered and walked over to see Raphael pinned down and the Komodo Dragon smirked.

"Good girls." he said proudly "Looks like the prey has been caught, maybe a little venom on the skin will soften up his hard shell!"

The other reptiles half laughed, half groaned at the pun.

"Bastards!" Raphael growled wincing again as more venom dripped on his plastron, he could just see some of the plastron blistering as the venom burned through him.

Raphael cursed himself over and over.

"Shit! Shit!" he cussed in his head over and over, the pain of the venom burning him was getting unbearable and he knew before too long the Venomous Five would bring him to the Foot and Dr Arden where he would endure more painful tortures or even execution.

Thoughts of Mona flashed through his head, more than likely the Foot would hold him for ransom and his brothers, mate and sensei would came for him, but he knew Arashi would be clever and make sure it was a trap so they were all in his grasp.

He then thought of Pandora and tears stung in his eyes, if the Foot held him, he'd never see his daughter again.

"Oh why did I choose to go out?" he asked himself "Why the fuck did I decide to go and get some air?"

Raphael knew why, he was still hurting over Pandora's first word being 'Mikey' and those were the last thoughts he had felt before fleeing the lair.

"Oh Pandora..." He thought "I'm so sorry..." seeing her little face scrunched up crying because her daddy wasn't there for her was too much to bear.

Was Pandora crying at the lair because she wanted her daddy right now? He was always there for her, changing her nappies, feeding her, bathing her, holding her close until she feel asleep.

He couldn't bear the thought of her crying and him not being there to comfort her.

The Venom continued to drip and hurt him, but the thought of being separated from his daughter hurt than any venomous burn the Cobra inflicted on him...

**No! Raph! Will he find a way to escape the Venomous Five or will he fall victim to the Foot?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**NOTE: For those who don't know, 'Loki and the Snake' it is based on the Norse Myth about the God Loki (And nope, we're not talking about the Loki from _Thor_ and _The Avengers_) who was the son of the Giants and Foster brother to Odin who killed the God Balder. ****As Punishment he was bound to a rock by the entrails of his sons (Gross! and Sadistic!) and a snake was left to hover over him and drip venom on him! The venom causes Loki such agony he writhes in pain and these were the cause of Earthquakes. If you want to know more, have a search on your web. Just make sure you type 'Loki, Norse Mythology' **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heya all!**

**Last place we left off, Raphael was being held by the Venomous Five and being tortured by the Venom drooling Cobra. **

**Will he make it out alive or do the Five have him trapped?**

**Read below to find out! **

**Chapter Eight**

**Saving Myself**

As Pandora flashed though his head, a new fire burned within Raphael, no longer the disappointed and angry fire, but a determined one.

He was going to get out of this! Even if it meant getting a few nasty wounds, he would get out of this situation and return home to his family and to his little geisha.

He looked up at the two snakes that held him down tightly, the Black Mamba was laughing cruelly as the Cobra continued to drool her nasty burning venom on his plastron.

Despite the pain he felt on his plastron, he knew he had to think fast as he didn't have long before the Komodo Dragon would order him be taken to the Foot Headquarters.

Looking up at the Cobra he realised she was close to his face and he thought he would play at her own game.

Gathering up all the saliva in his mouth, he waited for the right moment and aimed a shot of saliva at her face! The shot hit her in the eye causing her to recoil in disgust.

The Black Mamba cried out in shock and as she was distracted, Raphael got his arms free and struck her in the jaw knocking her back senseless.

Then moving quickly he headbutted the Cobra as she was still recoiling from being spat in the eye.

The three Lizards were shocked at Raphael was able to escape but they prepared to fight.

"You disgusting creature!" the Cobra shrieked "Spitting in my eye!"

"That says a lot!" Raphael retorted gathering his sai and spinning them in his hands "Coming from a venom spitting Cobra!"

The Cobra snarled.

"I'll take out your eyes and throw you off the roof!" she snarled and snapped her fangs as she peeled back her lips and started spitting again.

The Gila Monster meanwhile had gone to see if the Black Mamba was ok as she was dizzy from being socked in the jaw.

Raphael meanwhile managed to dodge all the Cobra's spit, even though his chest and stomach were tingling from where she had been dripping venom on him.

He quickly took out some Shurikan Stars and threw them at her causing her to get distracted then kicked her in the face knocking her out cold.

He was soon faced with the Nile Monitor and Komodo Dragon, and soon the Gila Monster joined in to fight after being told by the Black Mamba to help the other two lizards.

Raphael glowered at the lizards, as much as he wanted to stay and fight, he kept thinking of Pandora back at the lair.

He knew it would kill Mona and their daughter if he never returned home, he had been lucky to escape the reptiles this time, he didn't know if they would overpower him again and this time he was unable to escape.

The Cobra was out cold and the Black Mamba was still dizzy, though the Five were not all together he knew how dangerous the three Lizards alone could be.

The Komodo Dragon snarled and got into a fighting stance.

"You might of defeated our snake girls!" he growled "But you still have me, Gila and Nile to deal with..."

Raphael spun his sai and analysed the three lizards, the Gila Monster and the Nile Monitor were moving to the side ready to surround him again.

Raphael narrowed his eyes, he wanted to fight, he hated running from a fight, but he knew it wouldn't be long before the three lizards would catch him off guard.

"Looks like this will be a fight that will have to wait another day." he thought disappointed.

Thinking quickly, the hot-headed turtle instantly took out a smoke bomb and threw it before him causing a puff of smoke to fill the rooftop and the lizards to start coughing.

When the air cleared, the Komodo Dragon blinked and watched as Raphael bounded from the roof and over the rooftops to find his shell cycle and head back home.

"Dammit!" the Komodo Dragon growled, the Nile Monitor and Gila Monster got ready to follow but the Komodo Dragon stopped them.

"Leave him!" he said "The turtle will confront us again! Maybe with his brothers and Lizard whore, and when he does...we'll be ready for him!"

The Gila Monster and Nile Monitor looked disappointed but the turtle was bounding away too fast and far for them to catch up and they had to look after their fallen comrades.

The Gila Monster went to help the Black Mamba and the Nile Monitor gathered the Cobra in his arms.

"Let us return to the Foot Headquarters..." said the Komodo Dragon "I know Dr Arden will berate us for letting a turtle get away...but we will catch him, if not all of the turtles and the lizard."

The other lizards agreed and began to make their way across the buildings to get back to the Foot Headquarters.

* * *

Raphael meanwhile made it to the alleyway where he had left his bike, he looked in one of the side mirror's to analyse his chest.

There were red blisters and rashes over his plastron, and they stung almost like nettle stings or poison ivy.

He was thankful the venom hadn't gotten into his eyes or bloodstream, but even if the venom had touched his skin it still stung badly.

He was also pretty bruised and he had some cuts and a split lip. Quickly placing his helmet on his head, he started up the bike and began to drive back to the lair.

He was slightly worried about what Mona would say, she always worried about him, which was funny as he constantly worried about her when they were out in the field and had to patrol in different parts of the city.

Raphael knew Mona was a tough lizard, but it would be wrong to say he never feared for her, as she was vulnerable like any other warrior when fighting in the field.

Thinking of that made the hot headed turtle wonder about Pandora. Of course he wanted her to be a great ninja and follow him, his brothers and Mona, that was if she choose to be, but he feared he would be too protective of her when she came of age to be part of the team.

It was the nature of any parent to be concerned for their child, whether they'd be a small baby to a full grown adult.

It wasn't long before he made it back to the garage near the lair and parked it.

He found the manhole nearby in the garage and climbed down into the sewer. He knew the lair wasn't far and he felt desperate to see his mate and daughter.

* * *

In the lair, Mona was sitting on the sofa with Michelangelo as they played a game together, Super Smash Bros. Mona was playing Samus and Michelangelo was playing Luigi.

Pandora was still in her playpen gurgling as she played with her toys and every so often laughed at her mother and Uncle as they got competitive over the game they were playing.

"No way are you gonna beat me this time sister!" laughed Michelangelo

"Yes I am!" crowed Mona "Prepare to be slaughtered!"

"You may be a master in Crane Kung Fu!" Michelangelo yelled "But I am the Master of Gaming!"

"That is true!" Mona agreed "But I'm still gonna beat you!"

"Oh no you won't!" said Michelangelo.

"Oh yes I will!" said Mona.

Pandora looked up at her mother and Uncle and began to gurgle and clap.

"Look!" said Michelangelo "Pandora's cheering for me! Yep! That's right Little Geisha! Cheer for your Uncle Mikey!"

"Mikey!" Pandora squeaked.

"Whoot!" Michelangelo cheered "I got my supporter on my side!"

"Don't you get cocky little brother!" Mona said as she concentrated on playing her character.

"Come on! Come on!" Michelangelo cried as he bounced on the sofa trying to fight Mona's character "I got one more life!"

"So have I!" said Mona "May the best mutant win!"

As they were about to finish the game, both very close to knocking the other off the platform and claim first place, the sound of Raphael walking back into the lair caught their attention and Michelangelo got distracted causing Mona to kick his character right off the platform claiming the winning title for herself.

"What the...!" cried Michelangelo in shock seeing the word 'GAME!' on the screen then it turn to Samus posing on the screen in first place and Luigi clapping politely in the background.

"I win!" Mona cried triumphantly.

"AWWW!" Michelangelo sighed in disappointed "And I was winning!"

"Better luck next time Mikey." said Mona pinching his cheek affectionately as she stood up and walked over to Pandora picking her up from her playpen.

"Look sweetie! Daddy's back!"

Pandora gurgled and clung to her mother as she leapt over the sofa and over to her mate who stumbled in.

"You just missed my defeat of the Game Master!" Mona started to say "You should have seen..." she paused for a moment as she saw the blisters and burn rashes on Raphael's plastron.

"Holy cow, Raph!" she cried "What happened?"

Michelangelo also saw the state of Raphael's chest and stomach and instantly yelled for Donatello who emerged from his laboratory.

At the sound of Michelangelo's shouting Leonardo had stopped practising his swordplay in the middle of the lair and Splinter came out of his quarters.

Raphael winced as Mona handed Pandora to Michelangelo and she studied the wounds on his chest.

"The Venomous Five..." said Raphael "I got cornered by those freaks and the Cobra dripped her venom on me..."

Michelangelo winced as he remembered too well what the venom felt like.

Donatello walked over and quickly escorted Raphael into his medical room.

Everyone followed and after Donatello had coaxed Raphael to sit on the medical bed and tend to his wounds, Raphael explained what had happened.

"Cowards!" said Leonardo "Five against one! No honour whatsoever!"

Splinter agreed.

"Anything Dr Arden creates in his lab has not an ounce on honour in them!" said Donatello as he soothed Raphael's stings and burns and gently began to place bandages on his plastron.

"She seems like to like torturing her victims by dripping her venom on them..." said Raphael wincing again as Donatello finished placing the bandages on his chest and stomach "Called it Loki and the Snake."

"Loki?" asked Michelangelo "What does the Marvel Avengers villain have to do with Cobra's torture?"

Everyone looked at Michelangelo with annoyed looks.

"Not that Loki, shell for brains!" said Donatello "The Loki from Norse Mythology!"

"You lost me bro!" said Michelangelo.

"He's a God whose punishment for murdering another God was chained to a rock and a snake dripped venom on him causing agonizing pain!" Donatello explained.

"I've read that myth." said Leonardo.

"Sounds like the perfect name." said Mona.

Donatello soon finished bandaging Raphael and placed his kit under the bed.

"You may still feel some pain for the next couple of days bro." he said "But you'll be ok, we'll still be able to train and fight, even with the bandages."

"At least your brother has not suffered serious injuries." said Splinter relieved "But after this incident, it is best you work as a team when confronted by the Venomous Five."

The turtles and Mona agreed.

"We better be on our guard then." said Leonardo "But the important thing is that Raph's ok and Pandora still has a daddy!"

"You said it!" said Donatello as they watched Mona held a gurgling Pandora to Raphael and the baby reptile analysed the bandages curiously as Raphael took his daughter into his arms.

"It's OK Little Geisha." said Raphael soothingly as he held Pandora close to him "I'll be alright."

Pandora in response snuggled close to him glad her father was home.

**Phew! Raphael got out okay! Thank Goodness for that!**

**Mikey! Thinking of Loki from the Marvel Comic books! Silly turtle! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Big Surprise**

The following Morning, Raphael walked into the kitchen area where everyone was waiting for him.

"Hey Raph!" said Michelangelo cheerfully "Ready for some breakfast?"

"That be great!" sighed Raphael, he rubbed his plastron where the bandages were still wrapped tightly.

The blisters still stung but they weren't as bad as yesterday. Raphael had found it difficult to sleep that night because of the pain, but Donatello had given him some painkillers.

He had spent most of the night thinking about how close he had become to not seeing his daughter again.

He and Mona had spoken about the incident and he had been grateful that he had lived through the encounter, he had even joked it was nothing far from a normal day for him, well, maybe slightly as it wasn't Foot Ninja or Purple Dragons.

"I don't know where's I'd be if anything happened to you Raphael..." Mona had said "I worry about you all the time, even though I know you can take care of yourself."

Raphael had agreed and said the same thing to Mona.

"I know you're a tough lizard lady and a Master in Crane Kung Fu, but our enemies always find ways to bring us down, which they have almost done successfully...but if I lost you...I don't know what I'd do..."

Just thinking about the times when they didn't make it through missions shook them both, but they were grateful that when they did come out alive, they still had each other.

Mona was just grateful that even though her mate was hurt, he was still alive at least.

* * *

Donatello noticed Raphael rubbing his chest.

"Do they still sting?" he asked.

"Yeah..." said Raphael as he sat with Mona next to Pandora who was gurgling in her highchair ready to be fed her babyfood.

Mona placed her hand on Raphael's in comfort.

"Don't worry bro," said Leonardo "The pain will go away eventually."

"I must say Raphael." said Splinter "After what you told me about ho the battle went with the Venomous Five, you did well to play at the Cobra's own game."

"Talk about a bullseye the way you described it!" said Donatello "Right in the eyeball!"

"That's what you call ironic!" said Michelangelo.

"Agreed!" said Mona proudly "That Cobra bitch has always tried to aim for the eyes, but she never aims right! But Raph here got 'her' in the eye!"

"She was pretty grossed out too!" Raphael laughed, narrowing his eyes and smirking, the same evil smirk that made Mona weak in the knees "Funny too! Coming from a spitter!"

"She'll never live that down either!" said Mona laughing "At least I wouldn't if I were in her shoes!"

Everyone instantly began to chuckle in agreement.

* * *

Suddenly a crash made them all jump and everyone turned to see Michelangelo had dropped a couple of plates as he was carrying them to the stove to get everyone's breakfast and they had smashed.

"MIKEY!" Raphael cried.

"You clumsy shell for brains!" Donatello cried.

"Erm...Opps." said Michelangelo in an embarrassed voice staring at his family who looked at the mess of smashed plates on the floor.

"Mikey!" Pandora squeaked before clapping her hands and gurgling.

At once everyone turned to the baby reptile as she kicked her feet about and pointed at the plates.

"Mikey!" she called out again "Mikey! Mikey! Mikey!"

Everyone was silent for a moment as Pandora continued to gurgle and laugh and clap at the mess.

"She said my name again!" said Michelangelo happily, but as he spoke some forks fell from the sink and clattered on the floor next to the plates.

"Mikey!" Pandora cried again.

Everyone stared at Pandora again for a long time then Splinter gave a knowing smile towards his granddaughter then at the smashed plates on the floor.

"It seems our little Geisha has associated that when things go 'crash' it's a 'Mikey'!" said the old rat "Every time Raphael has yelled at Michelangelo for dropping things, she is mimicking him."

Michelangelo looked a little shocked, meanwhile Raphael grinned so wide his every tooth in his mouth were bared to the world.

"Pandora's copying her daddy!" said Mona happily "She looks up to Raphael as every little girl should!"

Raphael meanwhile was too overjoyed to care and he picked Pandora up out of her highchair and held her before him.

"That's my girl!" he said proudly nuzzling her and making her giggle.

"Dada!" said Pandora placing her hands on Raphael's face and gurgling "Dada!"

"AAAAWWWWW!" everyone cooed.

Tears welled in Raphael's eyes and he cuddled his daughter close.

"You said Dada..." he whispered softly "I love you sweetheart...You're such a clever girl!"

Pandora giggled as her father nuzzled her and kissed her nose and she in turn continued to grip him with her tiny hands.

"Awww!" Leonardo sighed "Father and daughter bonding! What could be cuter?"

Donatello leaned his elbow on Leonardo's shoulder.

"It's a cute sight!" he said "I wonder if she'll still be as cute when the teen years hit?"

"I dunno." said Leonardo "But I'm sure those two will have a great relationship as the years go by!"

Michelangelo looked a little disappointed as he watched Pandora and Raphael nuzzled and bonded.

"I thought she said my name because I was her favourite Uncle." he said sadly "I wasn't aware my name was associated with things that go crash!"

Mona smiled softly and walked over to Michaelangelo.

"Awww!" she said hugging the downbeat turtle "Don't be sad Mikey, she loves you! If it makes you feel any better, she enjoys seeing you drop things! You saw her excited reaction!"

Michelangelo looked at his adopted sister and at once, his face lit up brightly.

"At least I entertain right?" he asked to which Mona nodded and tapped his nose gently with her finger.

"Of course you do!" she said.

Raphael nuzzled Pandora again then began to hand her over to Mona.

"Over to your mummy now Pandora." he said.

"Mama!" Pandora cooed to which Mona also smiled and tears welled in her eyes.

"The child knows who her parents are." said Splinter warmly.

"And soon she'll be saying out names!" said Donatello "Hopefully soon!"

They looked back towards the happy family as Pandora gurgled at her parents as they held and bonded with her.

Pandora looked up at her parents and gurgled again, then she opened her mouth again and Raphael's face fell as two words poured from her mouth.

"Dude!" Pandora gurgled "Cowawanga!"

Everyone stared in shock at the baby girl, but Michelangelo grinned.

"Whoot!" he cried "I knew she'd say them eventually!" he began to do a little victory dance around the kitchen.

"Mikey!"

Michelangelo soon stopped his dance and looked towards Raphael who was gripping his sai and had a face like thunder.

"Arrgh!" Michelangelo squeaked in fear as he stared at his older angry brother.

"You taught Pandora those words!" Raphael growled holding up his sai and gritting his teeth "I shall end you for that!"

At once the hot headed turtle raced towards Michelangelo causing the cheerful turtle to squeal again girlishly and race out of the kitchen.

"Come back here you bastard!" Raphael shouted as he chased the turtle into the main lair "Wait until I get my hands on you!"

"No please! Don't kill me bro!" Michelangelo squealed as he ran around the lair "I didn't do anything! She must have been copying me!"

Mona stared in shock at the two turtles as they raced around the lair. Pandora meanwhile continued to giggle in her arms excited at the sight of her daddy chasing her Uncle Michelangelo around the lair.

The other two turtles just laughed their shells off at how ridiculous Raphael and Michelangelo looked as Raphael continued to chase Michelangelo relentlessly around the lair.

Even Splinter was chuckling at the sight as well as shaking his head in humorous hopelessness.

"Get back here!" Raphael continued to shout as he chased Raphael around a large pillar "You teach Pandora any more stupid talk! And I'll de-shell you!"

"No don't de-shell me please!" Michelangelo cried "I need my shell! It's what keeps my back safe! Please don't hurt me!"

"I'll make sure you get a tombstone for Christmas!" Raphael continued to shout "I'm gonna kill you Mikey! Then I'm gonna bury you! Dig you up and clone you! And kill all your clones! And then I'll bury you again and dance on your grave!"

"Calm down Raph!" Mona tried to shout and trying to hold back hysterical laughter at the same time "Pandora would have picked up Michelangelo's humour and stupid words eventually!"

"Well not while I'm around!" Raphael yelled back as he continued to chase Michelangelo "Get back here you shell for brains!"

"Help me!" Michelangelo yelled "Help me! Help me! I'm gonna be turtle soup!"

Mona laughed at the sight of them, she knew Raphael wouldn't hurt Michelangelo, much! Maybe just rough him up a bit, but she knew she would have to stop the fight eventually and carry on with the day.

But right now she was happy to see Pandora enjoying the show as the baby reptile continued to laugh and clap at the funny sight.

**Awww, I just love happy endings! Pandora was copying her daddy and Raphael's happy again!**

**But she has started saying Michelangleo's favourite words and needless to say Raphael's not too happy about that! Hopefully he'll cool off eventually!**

**Hope you enjoyed the fic! And stay tuned for my next one which will be up tomorrow! **

**Until then! **

**Darkest wishes!**

**Love Bloodrayne666**


End file.
